


Nu 14 și 20 noah

by Bacioi9



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Other
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacioi9/pseuds/Bacioi9
Summary: Se zice că sunt 14 Noah dar asta nu e adevărat au existat mai mulți dar au dispărut din 55 au mai rămas 20 ,din ei 6 se ascund .Se mai zice că al 14 Noah e un trădător dar adevărul este că nu este după o întâlnire groaznica a fost confirmat chiar de inima inocentei,in rozboi nu e tot ce se zice familia noah mostri nu ei sunt doar niste zei decăzuți. Dumnezeu după ce sa saturat doar de specie a decăzut 55 de zei și ia trimis să ucidă și să îl distezeZei înfuriați sau inportovit și așa sa creat războiul sfânt .Untimi zei rămași ei sunt ... (Știți voi ce ,oricum nu bag pe toți o dată mai trebuie să știu cine e fiecare)Ce 6 zei care se ascund suntAllen walker: Timpul numele noha AlexandruLavi: Informația.    AndreiLeneli Lee : ingisoarea.    AvaKanda: răzbunarea.   AxelKroy: despartia.   ZeroMiranda: frica.  EricPS:Am citit multe povesti unele părți poate vor suna cunoscute sau altceva de exemplu Allen al 15 noah timpul l-am citit undeva dar nu mai știu cred că se numea ceva cu timp și unchiul timpului??cred nu sunt singuraOricum vreau sa știci că dacă vă este povestea cunoscută îmi pare RAU eu citesc și iau după creierul meu prost combina
Relationships: Road Kamelot/Lavi, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: D.Gray-man





	1. Chapter 1

Sunt Româncă deci daci la traducător și Băgaciu in ce limba vreți  
Scriu rău nu prea am mai scris de cad sa închinat școala deci da sunt la școală nu știu engleza sau sa scriu bine nici nu îmi pasă așa că vă rog nu îmi comentați de ăștia mă voi corecta cu timplu deci pa.


	2. Prima parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se dă infomati   
> Puerile celor 6 și pariti mici din poveste

Deci cum sa va zic viața mea am avut o familie mare și iubitoare deci da întoarce la a fost ,Dumnezeu Tatăl nostru adică a ingilor și al zeilor sa plictisit deci Lucifer regele iadului este fratele lui Drumenzeu deci sau gândit de ce nu...o am uitat să mă prezint sunt Alexander al 15 noah ..o credeai că ce sunt un exorcist pai asta e un fel de corect vedeti voi al 14 noha Neah a fost contorat de inima și nea ucis bine uni dinte noi și char eu am crezut că nu mă mai întorc se pare că îmi începe și mie infarsit circul de reicarari la ce mă refer simplu, zei care sunt acum cunoscuți că Noah se pot reincarea eu am crezut că nu mai întorc prima reicanare a fost Alexander un simplu corpl de 1.6,4m scurt știu par mare lung negru că toți familia înafara de al 13 și al 18 noha ei au parul alb  
Nimic special al doilea a fost în certa nu prea îmi amintesc prea bine dar știu singur că mă chema Allen Walker par lung roșu am avut ocherai chiar daca nu îmi trebuia și am ajuns la reincanarea actoara   
Surprinzător mă cheamă tot Allen Walker dar acum am parul alb ...cum l-am câștigat simplu a fost parte din plan ce plan de al scăpa pe Neah de inima și să îl întorc înapoi ...o am uitat mai sunt din familie dar tocmai acum sau încarnat ,înafara de 18 noah bine ai sa înceapă spectaculul acum

Pov:Allen  
Mă sculam din pat să mă îmbrac și să plec în misiune ,urăsc micșunele mai ales că trebuie să mă prefac că sunt un exorcist asta e trebuie sa o fac pentru Neah pentru familia ce ați vrea sa le zic că m-am întors dar nu pot da acum înapoi mi-am luat cale și o voi dece la infarsit .  
Mă îmbrac și plec din camera pe drum mă întâlnesc cu Leneari Le poseda inocesa cisme întunecate .dar stâng în mine sunt ceva cunoscut .acum chiar îmi place puterile mele .Pot opri timplu,mă mut in lucru într-un fel și nimeni nu îți dă seama pot verifica rănile de inocesa sa întorc morți înapoi la viață dar trebuie sa fac asta in mașină 5 minute e cat a murit că așa nu merge ,pot face bulce in timp uni sa se miste plan inset sau plea repede pot vorbi cu membri familie prin minte și ei mie și cea mai bună pot simți noah pe cei ce dau sa ce transforme imediat dar din cauza că nu m-am trezit e mai greu eu am doar Bugatti din memorie...dragu mi-am luat plea mult in ganduri și nu mâine dat seama 

Le:Allen...Ești atent  
Al:...Scuze ce ziceai nu am fost atent abia aștept să plinesc misiunea și după să mă duc să mănânc  
Le:ha Allen fi mai atent dar ok ..am zis că Kanda se chiar poarta ciudat   
Al:serios nu prea cred că e grav  
Le:...dacă zici tu...  
Al:bine trebuie să plec vorbim mai încolo pa  
Le:pa Allen

Pov:Leleri lee  
Allen sa purtat chiar ciudat să știe nu imposibil nu are cum o ce .. ,,termina e bine oricum in pat o sa înceapă în curand''da da mă duc acum doamne doare fi câteodată mama ,,te-am auzit''  
Ha ....deza mă doare capul iară inseceraza   
Am intrat în camera și am adormit

Pov:Earl Mileniu  
Mie dor a tot ce sa dristus acum aproape 35 de ani mie dor de familia mea celorati ce vor întoarce cu timplu dar cu celorati nu știu Neah dragul meu Neah cel contorat de inima și vortat sa ne ucidă la ucis și perechea lui Joyd Alexandru Noha timpului sa întors după 7 mi de ani sa întors dar a fost ucis de Neah al meu perechea mea ..cred că suferă mult

Toata lumea știe că Neah a fost controlat de proasta aia de inima 

Dar nu-l pot să îl scot pe băiețelul ăla din mine pa care i-am transformat tata-l in akuma băiatul care am avut grija de el acel băiat asemănător cu cu cred că Alexandru   
După ce m-am prefăcut că am murit și l-am făcut să îmi strige numele și am tosformat un spirit oarecare și i-am comentat ce să facă dar tot nu pot scoate ochi aia din mine acei ochi care arată că știe mai mult de cat lasă de păcat știa cine sunt când a strigat numele maia strigat numele am văzut se uită la mine de parcă știa cine sunt dar nu nu poate fi are inocesa nu poate fi el  
Road:conte o simt pe 17 noah se întoarce și nu dar atât Lavi mi-a zis că Kanda poate vi răzbunarea 20 noah și......(lacrima in ochi)....pe Alexander....  
Mana/Earl:nu crezi că a putea a cea dreptate dac e aduci trebuie să îl grăsimi după ce pare arată că și Noah pot avea cristaluri domnului fals în ei deci exista seara că el sa fie Ale...  
Road:Conte vorbești de acel copil....adevărul Lavi a zis că la simțit cat a trecut pe langa el  
Earl:vom afla atunci pună la urma avem de luat 2 membri ai familiei  
Road:DAAA mai multa lume in familie  
Așteaptă daca și numai dacă Allen fiul meu iubit e Alexander sa fi pregătit după tine vin

To ne continue

...???...inceamna că zice ceva în șoaptă  
,,???''cand noha intirol vorbește   
Nu sunt buna la scris și la făcut povesti dar am imaginație dacă veți undei intrebatima că știu multe de exemplu

Exact că în canou dar exocisti au o persona când se furioasă iese din corp alata la fel că el dar culoarea compatemetul diferit și protejează sau ajuta 

La Noah tot la fel dar arată că primul noah existent dar e negru și iasă când au nevoie de ajutor sau când sunt chemați de gazda

La oameni e diferit este gri și nu fac nimic apare când dau sa moara și arată exact că tine copil adult sau batarn  
Asemana e prima mea poveste deci nu ie buna dacă vreți puteți lua ce am făcut mai sus și să faceți să ava sens sau cum vreți   
Nu am D.gray-man dar facă lasi avea asia face Allen /Tyki inpeuna se potrivesc au propus alb negru al lor și mai sunt și asemanatori


	3. Capitolul 3.trezirea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se traseze și se întâmplă cei înalți afla ....Noah vor ajunge la timp sa ii proteze sau îi apără altcineva care credeau că nu mai e

Allen pov.

Am fost pus pe gânduri de ce a zis lineli numi place ce voi face dar n-am de ales trebuie să vorbesc cu Lavi.  
M-am dus să îl găsesc l-am căutat peste tot până la urmă l-am găsit în biobeteca vorbit cu cineva m-am ascuns prezenta și am ascultat

Lavi:nu știu ce să zic mie dor de toți cel mai rau arată că se întorc înafara de Alexander și Neah mie frică că nu se mai întorc

Am auzit o voce cunoscuta 

Road:E bine se poate că prieteni tai pe care eai făcut să fie de ai noștri ,și cred că l-am văzut pe Neah dar suferă și ...și....părea așa de frică să mă vadă și-a cerut scuze și a plecat   
Lavi:serios. Poa-

Doamne tocmai acum îmi sună telefonul(nu exista telefoane in ace perioada doar Noah au telefoane speciale care Anuța ceva important)nu știam ce să fac m-am panicat când sa plec Road stat în fața mea cu Lavi 

Lavi:Allen...scuze pentru ce o sa îți fac...

Am văzut acum abilitate lui specială una pe care a mai folosiți pe mine o dada nu mai vreau deja am memorie doar Nice imagini colo in colo nu.....nu.....nu....NU

Al:NICI SA NU INTARNESTI LAVI SAU CE O SA ITI FAC NICI NO SA STI O SA REGRTI AI AUZIT  
Lavi:.....Allen eu...  
Road:Allen-chan oare tu ești Alexander  
Lavi:Road ter-

Atuci sa auzit cea mai incesorasa cipat am fost cofus dar știam ce se întâmplă am fugit în sala de judecată de ce acum din toate timpurile  
Când am ajuns am văzut ce mai râu lucru din viața mea activata ...familia mea pe jos furioși   
Leveleni cudocatirul îl cineva pe Neah și lângă el pe jos legați Miranda,Kroi,Kanda și Lineli care ingera atuci mi-am dat seama să mă ascund nu mai e o opțiune am mers în fața păți mei se auzeau toată lumea se uitau la mine confuzi am văzut că se uită și joynd se uită cu morale cu dor și necredele

Tyki pov:

Ce nu se poate e u exocist nu-i așa aduci de ce mă uit așa eu nu pot vreau sa aleg la el dar e am auzit mă pus pe gânduri ....Neah a vorbit în fârșit

Neah pov:

Mă uitam la Allen ce naibi e furios foarte furios in spatele lui sunt Road și Lavi dar cel mai rau e că l-am mai văzut privirea aia nu are de gând să facă nu-i așa e prea periculos

Neah:Allen linisteste te rog nu lasă furia sa de conducă ...cameaxate totul e bine foroseste doar ce poți cortola mai bine .....doar două  
Allen:Nii-chan ok doar pentru tine .....și apropo   
Buna Dimineața Mana Road Tyki ....(sa zicem că ea spus toate numele la toți noha) ce patetic dar n-am de ales stici cum se zice timpul nu sta pe loc 

Și atunci când a zis aia un ceas a apărut în spate și timpul se dădea în urma

Earl pov:

Nu ...nu abia l-am găsit nu-l pot lăsa să plece iar nu atunci ușa sa deschis și a intatnt Allen Walker și în spate cei doi iubiți se uită la toți în parte părea foarte furios a făcut câțiva păți în fața atunci Neah a zis câteva lucuri confuze cei legați în spate erau panicați Miranda Noah frisci sa ridicat și a incercat să meargă la Allen inchijorata dar atuci a zis ceva ce pe Tyki-poc la făcut să planca .....el a dat timpul înapoi doar nu așa nu mai era așa certicica roși în formă de pertagog a dispărut patul mic alb a devenit lung argintiu ochii îi sa făcut galbeni Frumosu și pielea maro și curatele au apărut și toul sa luminat și întunecat

M-am trezit Elam in pat m-am uitat la ceas și am văzut același zi  
M-am teropat instant la Allen in camera acolo state exact că aduci par lung pierea maro dar cel mai rau era că suferă m-am pus jos și l-am îmbrățișat

Mana:gata copilul meu sunt aici linisteste

Ce mai zis mi-a sfânt inima

Allen pov:

Nu mai pot mă doare rău am un atac de panica ..atunci niște mâini mă atârnă liniștit și mai zis cuvintele dorite

(Aici Allen ii zice tata lui conte sunt frați dar el îl consideră tata și exact inversul îl consideră fiu)

Tata:gata copilul meu sunt aici linisteste   
Allen:...t..ta...tata mie fost frică că va voi priede din nou nu vreau nu vreau și fiu ial singul te rog nu mă palsi iar ...nu mai vreau atuci la cimitir am făcut asta pentru Neah că să îl aduc înapoi am făcut o înțelege daca nu zic cine sunt îl lasă în pace îl eliberează dar eu nu mai pot vreau sa fiu iar în brațele tale 

Și am plâns în plasele lui tata ...numi pasă nu mai pot vreau sa stau cu familia cu tata  
Până mai luat somul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nu sunt buna al la carte voi pune doar când am timp


	4. Capitolul 4.familie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Războiul a început....dar mai întâi numai fericire și dagoste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da știu nu am mai scris dar nu mai am timp....acesta nota este pentru cei care îi place cartea🥰

Earl pov:

A adormit în blacele mele încă avea lacrimi în ochii.

Earl:mă întreb cum vor face cei de acasă când îi voi spune ...dar mai întâi să îl duc la el în camera în arca

Chiar atuci arca sa deschis și neah a ieșit părea panicat și speriat

Neah:Allen ești bine am simțit timpul să distrus și m-am dat seama că ai dat timpul înapoi unde este....  
Earl:nu mai tipa îl trezești  
Neah:c..c..c..Conte eu  
Earl:știu liniștește ....vino încoace

Neah vine cu neîncredere dar și cu for ...când a fost aproape l-am inbisesat întrefier fara sa îl deraze pe Allen și i-am pus la ureche

Earl:liniștește Neah știu și chiar daca nu știam tot nu se schimba nimic aide sa mergem acasă 

El a dat din cap însemn de da și a venit după mine 

Road POV:

Mă durea capul m-am sculat din patul meu de mărime de regina   
Și m-am dus în suveregie unde alti se țineau de cap alti erau confuzi   
L-am văzut pe dorita care vrea sa ii zic tati langa Tyki ingizorat acum am văzut că plângea aduci mi-a amintit tot numai eu și contele ne putem aminti atuci când Alexander da înapoi timpul m-am întrebat spre ei și am zis

Road:totul va fi bine  
Sherry:nu poate daca mea fica adorabila unchiul tău plânge și tot spune prosti că Allen Walker e Alexander nu-i ciudate...  
Tyki:nu mint știu că e ..  
Road:unchiu Tyki e bine ai treptate se zici Allen-chan este el

Atuci a intrat în camera Contele...cu Neah langa el și un puțin cu palur lung alb...stai ăla e Allen-chan

Earl:toată lumea atenție am ceva importat de spus(espicand tot se sa întâmplat)deci fi pregătiți mergem sa ii lum pe ceilalți înafara de Neah și Tyki voi stai cu Allen-kum  
Tyki:ok  
Neah:oricum nu vineam inima e pe acolo mă poate forță iar sa va ucid până nu se trezește Allen că să folosească putele pe mine e periculos să frîu aproape oriunde fara Allen ...când sunt aproape de el o balera se pune spre mine și oprește pe oricine să încerce ceva pe mine până nu se trezește și nu o pune pe mine pot sa va ucid fara să vreau  
Road:Neah nu plângă am înțeles tot adevărul ok  
Neah:ok  
Earl:Bine atuci știm ce să facem plecam


End file.
